Men and Their Daughters
by forgottenweasley
Summary: Future!fic. Little Christmas piece I wrote back in December. Felicity catches a glimpse of a father/daughter moment. Fluff!


I don't have kids, there aren't many in my family and I'm an only child so I don't know if this is realistic (my dad is really not the kind of person to act this way). Anyway, I wanted to write a bit of Arrow Christmas fluff back in December, so this is what happened on Boxing Day. Enjoy!

—

Felicity had just finished locking up the house for the night while her husband put their daughter to bed. It had been an exhausting Christmas day full of family, presents and extraordinary amounts of food. As she believed it was up to her little Evelyn to decide what religious traditions she wished to celebrate, they decided to celebrate both Christmas and Hanukkah until she was old enough to choose for herself. If in the end she wanted both, then that's what her baby would get. Right now though all Felicity wanted was to cuddle up to her husband in their bed and sleep solidly until their daughter pounced on them for their regular 6am wake up.

As she approached the top of her stairs, the sound of delicious laughter echoed down the hall, emanating from her baby's room. Turning onto the corridor towards their bedrooms, she was met with the tiniest sliver of light escaping where the door was ajar. Stepping closer, she could now make out voices mixed with laughter. And the voices were not just talking… They were singing. If she didn't know better she would have believed there was more than two people in that room. She reached for the door handle and pushed the door as gently as possible to avoid making them aware of her presence.

Her cautiousness was not required however and her heart melted at the sight in front of her. The love of her life was too busy entertaining their little girl to notice and in response, Evelyn gave him her undivided attention. She gazed up at him with the widest smile, full of milky white baby teeth, with nothing but complete adoration and idolisation for her daddy. Deciding she did not want to intrude on their father/daughter moment any longer, she retreated slowly and made her way to her own room.

As she changed and slipped into bed, grabbing her tablet to flick through today's pictures, she couldn't help but smile at what her life had become. It felt like only yesterday that she met her husband for the first time, and now she not only had an amazing man to share her life with but she had been blessed with a beautiful daughter who would become a big sister in a few months time. She absently rubbed her hand over her bump, feeling slight kicks in response, as she tried to decide which photo she wanted to join the many already framed all over the walls of their home..

Hearing the soft padding of bare feet making their way to the room, she slipped down from her position leaning against the headboard, hiding her face behind her tablet. As the bedroom door clicked shut, she bit her lip trying to hold in her laughter.

"Well she's finally gone to sleep. How on earth can one child have so much energy? I swear Sara was never this exhausting." He ran his hands over his face almost as if he could pull away the exhaustion of the day.

"Mm-hmm"

"She didn't want to go to bed because she didn't want Christmas to end. So I told her if she went to sleep, it would be one day closer to next Christmas. She slammed her eyes shut so tight and said 'Daddy needs to leave now because Evie is sleeping.' I didn't even reach the door before she actually was asleep."

"Mm-hmm"

"You're strangely quiet. Normally I have to tell you to stop talking so we can sleep." He began to change, pulling his suspenders off his shoulders and letting them hang at his side.

"I'm just tired."

Dropping the tablet so she could look at him, she said, "One thing though… Did you really just sing 'Reindeers are Better than People' to our daughter? With the voices and everything?"

"What?" He froze with his back to her, shirt half way down his arms.

"I kinda heard giggling coming from her room so I thought I'd see what you two were up to, and… wouldn't you know it, I peak my head around the door to see you singing. And every time it was 'Sven's' line, you picked up her new reindeer teddy and held it in front of your face putting on one of the most ridiculous voices I have ever heard." This time she could not hold in the bubble of laughter that escaped as he blushed furiously.

"Dammit." He muttered.

"If only the world could see it. The Arrow, Starling's resident hero, idolised by the citizens and feared by the criminals, is actually a reformed ex-billionaire playboy who is completely and utterly owned by a tiny blonde whirlwind in her Avengers pjs."

"Well you try telling her no." Oliver responded, quickly heading towards their bathroom.

"Wait, wait, wait," she said, scrambling towards the end of the bed as fast as she could, wrapping her hand around his wrist. "Oliver, I'm only teasing you. That was utterly adorable. That little girl has you wrapped around her little finger doesn't she?"

Smiling despite his embarrassment, he said, "Completely. Just like her mother."

Running her hand up his arm and across his shoulder before coming to rest over his heart, she uttered, "Do you realise what it does to a woman's hormones when she sees a man who would do anything to make their child smile?"

"Why don't you show me?" He smirked before carrying her bridal style to bed ready to get lost in one another.


End file.
